My Father
by anny385
Summary: Tony's Dad comes back and goes to see his son.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: A new spoiler is that Robert Wagner will reprise his role as Anthony DiNozzo Senior this coming season. This is my thought on maybe why Senior might be coming back.

My Father

Tony walked towards his apartment and let himself in. He was so happy that it was a Friday because they just finished a grueling case. He had picked up a pizza before he came home and put it on the table after he had locked the door. He got a plate out and put two pieces on the plate and made his way towards the living room and turned on the TV and the DVD player. He had gotten a DVD out and started the movie. He had eaten four pieces of pizza and had turned the movie back on when he sat down again. He had just started the movie back again when a knock was heard at his door.

"Hello, Sir." Tony said as he saw his Dad at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I want you to give me more money, Junior."

"I can't keep giving you money."

"You did when you paid for my room and plane ticket."

"How did you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out, Junior. What I want from you is money. You did it before and I want to have more money."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Tony Senior said as he glared at his only son.

"Because you need to stop conning people. You need to do the right thing and make money the way other people do honestly."

"I can't believe that I said I loved you. I thought that if I said that to you that you would help me out later."

Tony gasped and stepped back. "You mean you don't love me?"

"No, I don't. Why do you think I disowned and disinherited you? Because I liked you?"

"I thought it was because you were a con man and didn't have money? Because that was my thought when the last time you came to NCIS and I found out how you made your living."

"No. Why do you think that I sent you away? Why do you think I was there at NCIS at the first place? It was because I wanted the money in your trust fund. Why I never had time for you? Why I left you in Maui? I don't love you. I never did." He said as he glared and walked away.

Tony closed the door and sat on the couch sitting there. He didn't know how long he sat there staring at nothing. He suddenly got up and made his way back to his car. When he had problems he went to Gibbs and right now he had a problem. He got out and made his way towards Gibbs house. He opened the unlocked door and then made his way to the basement where he knew Gibbs was working on his boat.

"DiNozzo what are you doing here?" He asked as he put down his sander and looked at his senior agent. He looked like he was worried.

Tony stood on the last step and looked at the boat and then at Gibbs. He then stepped off the step and started pacing.

"I thought that he loved me. He said it when he was last here at the motel. I just patted his back and didn't say anything back because I didn't know what to think. He's never said he loved me before. Today when I went home he was there. He wanted more money and I told him no. That he should get money the honest way. He told me that he didn't love me. He said the only reason why he said it because in case he wanted more money. He said that if he said he loved me that I would help him. Why did he say it in the first place? I could have lived with it if he never said it. Why am I so unlovable? "

Tony finally looked up and turned his face toward Gibbs. Gibbs saw the pain in Tony's eyes. "Tony, I don't know why your father said that. He is wrong Tony. If I had a son like you I would treat him better than how your own father treated you."

"Did you know that he told me that he didn't love me even when I was a child? He said it. He said that's why he never had time for me and he sent me away. That's why he disowned and disinherited me. And that's why he left me in the hotel room in Maui."

"Tony, I'm so sorry that your father said that to you. I would have loved to have a son like you. You are kind and caring. Yes, sometimes you are juvenile and funny, but I know you. I know why you hide behind the mask of a clown. You are my best Agent, DiNozzo. Do you really think that you would be on my team if you weren't?"

"I'm sorry, Gibbs. I didn't mean to talk about my problems."

"I'm glad you did. You know I'm here for you." Gibbs said to his second in command. "Now grab the sander and get to work." Gibbs said as he picked up the second sander. They both worked in silence. "The rooms already made up."

"Thanks Gibbs." Tony replied and smiled a real smile. He knew that he could always count on Gibbs to watch his six. He just wished that Gibbs were his father and not the one that he currently had. He knew that he would have been loved if Gibbs had raised him. Yes, he never came out to say it, but in the little things that he did for him. The little things that his own father never did for him.

The End


End file.
